


Scars

by omphale23



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been thinking a lot about scars. Physical ones, reminders on skin and bone. And the invisible ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

She's been thinking a lot about scars. Physical ones, reminders on skin and bone. And the invisible ones.

She can't see any new scars when she looks in the mirror, even though she knows they ought to be there. Ought to be visible.

Ought to be obvious.

He didn't have any scars either, none she could see, or name. None that he had shown her. None that she had asked to be shown.

But inside, well, that was a different story. She had seen those, now. Black, winding, tight with rage, nothing but pain and fire and screaming and

Silence.


End file.
